


Glass Case of Emotion

by orphan_account



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny have been dancing around their feelings for a while. Will tonight's argument finally be the breaking point?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Case of Emotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clindzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clindzy/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Витрина с чувствами](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502352) by [Luna44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna44/pseuds/Luna44)



“You know there is a special place in hell reserved for you.”

 

Steve laughed, plucking out the last piece of glass from his partner’s palm. “I warned you I was shooting out the window.”

 

“Right, and then you shoved me through the same window that you shot out.”

 

“You shouldn’t have tripped.” Danny scowled, grimacing when Steve tied off the bandage just a little too tight. “There, all better.”

 

“I still hate you.”

 

“I love you too, Danno.” Danny’s scowl deepened. “You can let my hand go.”

 

Instead of releasing his injured hand, Steve squeezed – just a bit. “You know you scared me today.”

 

“I just cut my hand, Steve, it’s not like I’m dying.” Steve scowled at the word ‘dying’ and kept his grip on Danny’s hand.

 

“But he fired of a round just as you fell, I thought you were hit.” Danny frowned. It wasn’t that he’d never seen his partner – and boss – get emotional, it just usually wasn’t directed toward him.

 

"Steve, we got the guy, I've been put in worse situations. And I know you. What's a little collateral damage if you get the bad guy?" Steve's grip on Danny's hand tightened until it bordered painful.

 

"You'll _never_ be collateral _,_ Danny. Why would you think that?"

 

"Because--"

 

"Don't answer that, I'll want to punch you if you do. I'd never put you in danger on purpose. You gotta know that. You're my partner, and you're _ohana_."

 

"Steven-- where is all this coming from?" Steve looked down at their hands, his larger one still gripping Danny's. He ran his thumb in small patterns along the edge of the gauze before answering.

 

"I'm just tired, Danny." Danny set his good hand on Steve's bicep. "Me too. Why don't we get outta here?"

 

"No, I'm tired of this stupid game." Steve looked up, surprising Danny with the emotion in his bright blue eyes. "This back and forth that we do. You can't tell me you're not doing it on purpose."

 

"Are you-- you have a concussion, right? You're making no sense. And I, frankly, am not--"

 

Steve cut Danny off before he could say another word by leaning over the length of the table and mashing their mouths together in a rough kiss.

 

Danny’s mouth fell open to give Steve access, the fingers of his free hand twining in Steven’s short hair.

 

He moved back after a moment, cheeks flushed. “Steven, I—“

 

Steve began at the same moment. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t—“

 

They laughed, and Steve looked down at their hands, still together. “Let me talk.” He said after a moment. He hesitated, taking a deep breath. “Am I completely off base thinking you’ve been flirting with me since day one?”

 

“Yes.” Danny defended, sitting up a little straighter. At Steve’s hurt look, he continued. “I’m not saying I haven’t flirted with you, but the other women in our lives, they - they took precedence, right?”

 

“What do you mean?” Danny sighed a little and pulled his hand free of Steve’s.

 

“I mean you would never leave Catherine for me, right? You love her.”

 

“Well, I don’t know—“

 

“Stop lying to yourself, Steven, and stop lying to me. This,” he motioned between them with his finger, “won’t go anywhere because of our other relationships.”

 

“She’s been gone for months, Danny.” Steve’s voice was broken. “She told me not to wait for her… Why would I be opposed to starting something with you?”

 

“Because you haven’t dated since her, Steve. You’re carrying a torch—“

 

“Carrying a torch?” Steve snapped, sitting up straighter. “You idiot, I’m not carrying a torch for her, I was waiting to see if _you_ would make a move!” He stood up and threw open the top drawer of his desk, brushing the first aid things off the desktop into the drawer – a clear signal of end of conversation.

 

“Steven—“ Steve didn’t look up at him, instead he sat back down and pulled out a stack of files.

 

“Go home, Danny. I’m sure Grace is worried about you by this point.”

 

“We’re finishing this.” Danny argued. Steve grabbed a pen, glancing up at him for a split second.

 

“It’s finished.”

 

"No, it's not. I'm not gonna end this on an argument."

 

"Who's arguing? I'm not arguing." Steve replied, signing the bottom of one of the files.

 

"You are arguing-- You know what?" Danny hesitated for a second before leaning across the desk and fisting the fabric of Steve's shirt. He hauled him into a standing position and over the desk and pressed his mouth to the Steve's.

 

It was Steve's turn to be shocked, but he recovered quickly, shifting so Danny wasn't supporting his upper body and grabbing the sides of Danny's face.

 

Danny's breath was shaky against Steve's mouth. He felt exposed - he hated feeling exposed - but they both needed this. Nearly five full years of back and forth; insults, teasing, hugs, touching, caring in a way friends weren't supposed to care - it was going to come to a head in one way or another tonight.

 

Steve broke their connection, pulling Danny out of his thoughts with a nip to his kiss swollen bottom lip. He stood straight and circled the desk.

 

"What're you--"

 

"Danny, once, in your very long existence, can you shut up?" Steve asked, cutting him off. He stood in front of Danny and began shucking off his gear, thigh holsters, badge, belt.

 

"But--"

 

"Strip or I'll do it for you." Steve cut him off again.

 

"Will you let me speak?"

 

"Are you gonna give me some ridiculous argument about having a workplace romance? Or maybe take a moment to bitch about me being unromantic?"

 

"No," Danny began, jumping a little when Steve stepped up and began divesting Danny of his holster and badge, "I was gonna say that your office is glass and anyone could see us if you intend to screw me right here."

 

"I do not." Steve replied. He whipped Danny's belt off and snapped it before letting it fall. "I intend to have you screw me on my couch right over there."

 

It took Danny a moment to process; Steve, his ever so dominant, control-freak partner, liked to bottom? He shook the thought of Steve bent over every piece of furniture out of his mind to speak, "My concern still stands. Glass. Which is see through. So someone could plausibly see us."

 

"Do you see anyone?"

 

"Not at the moment."

 

"Exactly, so shut up and enjoy this. Or are you incapable of enjoying pleasures of the flesh?" Steve asked, dragging Danny toward the couch.

 

"Ple-- pleasures of the flesh? Are you kidding me? Is this a skin mag now?"

 

Steve hesitated before breaking into a grin. "This is our thing, isn't it?"

 

"What is?"

 

"You start fights with me because you love me." Steve shrugged as if it was obvious. He sat down on the couch, snagging his fingers in the belt loops of Danny's pants.

 

"I start fights? No. No, this is not love. This is me wanting to choke you because you are a bossy, mean spirited person. Do you see this? No longer aroused. Now just annoyed. And still very exposed to any person that looks in here."

 

The grin Steve had before grew impossibly wide. "I can fix that." He said, arrogance dripping off his words. Before Danny could reply Steve jerked him forward by the belt loops, pulling him onto his lap. He laid them out on the couch, covering most of Danny's body with his own before kissing him hard and slipping his hand between Danny's legs.

 

Danny chuckled against his mouth, letting himself be mahandled - he couldn't deny that it was definitely a part of Steve's appeal.

 

When Steve leaned back to breathe and unhook Danny's pants, Danny snorted. "You really are an animal, Steven."

 

"Mhm... And you love it." Steve muttered, biting a bruise onto Danny's collarbone.


End file.
